Keep Going
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: It wasn't long before Riley's eye caught sight of some familiar items at one of the booths. A small smile graced her lips as she approached. Bitter sweet memories were brought to the front brought to the front of her mind. Bit of a twist on the cut scene of Girl Meets The Great Lady of New York. Drabble


_**A/N: Hello lovelies! I really should be doing homework (especially homework that's due tomorrow) or trying to crank out the rest of**_ **And They Call it Rodeo** _ **for you, but I needed a bit of a distraction and this is it! So when I heard about the cut scene from the latest episode, I thought it would be fun to try and put my own spin on it – not only by honoring a great character that I wish had stuck around a bit longer, Mrs. Svorski, but also to honor a couple of my family members as well. Enjoy!**_

Riley's eyes slowly wandered around the gym as Maya continued to be enthralled over the legend of the blarney stone. It wasn't that Riley wasn't interested in the tale – on the contrary; she loved it. However, she had read the many legends of Ireland before, and she was all too eager to explore the other booths. There were so many left, so much to learn, and only a limited amount of time remaining.

Once the story was over, most of the people that were gathered around the booth had dispersed. When only a few people remained, Maya turned to Riley. "You know, why don't you go ahead to the next booth without me. I wanna stay here and ask more questions."

"Are you sure?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you later."

After giving her best friend a smile, Riley parted from Maya's side and began to look over the many booths that were scattered throughout the gym. Many different colors covered the large area, and it was hard to take it all in at once.

It wasn't long before Riley's eye caught sight of some familiar items at one of the booths. A small smile graced her lips as she approached and began to eye an intricately painted egg sitting in a crystal bowl not far away from the edge of the table. Bitter sweet memories were brought to the front of her mind as she bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Do you know what that is?" an elderly woman asked with a thick Eastern European accent.

Riley nodded as she looked up and made eye contact with the woman. She had dark curly hair that had begun graying long before Riley was born, and bold steel blue eyes that twinkled through her large framed glasses. The woman stood a few inches shorter than her, but Riley could tell that she carried herself like someone much, much younger would.

"Yes," Riley finally voiced. "It's a pysanka… I had a friend who told me about them before she died. I think she gave one of them to my brother – in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. They were rather close."

The woman smiled. "You know much of the culture then?"

Riley glanced around the booth and nodded slightly. "Yeah… some of it."

"Well, feel free to look around. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Thank you… Mrs..?"

"Witcowicz*," she finished.

"Thank you, Mrs. Witcowicz."

After Mrs. Witcowicz sat down, Riley looked back over at the pysanka, picked it up, and began to turn it over in her hands. It wasn't long before Riley heard a voice from behind her.

"So, how much did Mrs. Svorski tell you about that painted egg?"

Riley turned her head to see Lucas now standing by her side, eyeing what she was holding. A small blush started to creep up her neck before she spoke. "It's a Ukrainian Easter Egg… Mrs. Svorski used to have wooden ones, like this one, all over her bakery come Easter time. Although this one is painted, traditionally they draw on these folk designs using a wax method. That's actually where they get there name from. The word pysanka, or many pysanky, comes from the word pysaty, which means to write since they're written on with beeswax…" Riley trailed, soon realizing that she went on one of her tangents again. Her blush grew deeply as she set the egg down back in its bowl.

Lucas raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head, confused as to why Riley suddenly stopped. "Is everything okay?"

Riley nodded as she nervously tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah… yeah, I uh, I just didn't mean to ramble on like that. I'm sorry."

Lucas shook his head. "No, don't apologize. I like it when you keep going. Please continue."

"There's a lot behind that little egg," she began. "History, myths, legends, superstitions… maybe I could tell you over bulochki later this afternoon?" Riley offered.

A huge smile grew over Lucas' lips. "I can't wait."

 _ ***Witcowicz – pronounced Wit-co-wits**_

 _ **A/N: I wish I was able to put more on the myths, legends, and superstitions of the pysanka in here, but alas I'm crunched for time and probably shouldn't have written this to begin with. I remember my grandmother having several pysanky around her apartment before she passed, and now we have them somewhere in our house. If you want to for fun, look on the Wiki page for pysanky and check out what girls give to boys they're smitten with ;) Hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
